Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen lining.
Description of the Background Art
Screen linings are used for applications including vibrating screens and screening machines, which can be used for classifying various materials in the form of bulk products. So that the materials can be conveyed and separated by means of the screen linings, vibrating screens or screening machines are driven by force exciters. The screen linings customarily comprise screen mats or screening elements that include rectangular plastic sheets that have a plurality of openings as needed for classifying the bulk product. There are many different variations with regard to shape and size of the screen lining openings in this context. Depending on the stress on the screen linings, they are reinforced, if applicable, with an insert or a mesh made of metal. In addition, screen linings comprise adapter strips or snap-lock profiles that serve as a fastening element between screen mats or screening elements and the supporting substructure of the vibrating screen or screening machine.
Screen linings are subject to high wear. This results primarily from loading and abrasive wear caused by the material being screened. In the case of flip-flop screens, the flexible screen mats are additionally moved continuously and are subjected to tensile loading, so that high forces act on the adapter strips, most particularly in the support region. For this reason, it is necessary to ensure secure retention of the screen mats in the adapter strips. For replacement of the screen linings, care must additionally be taken that their attachment can be accomplished quickly and economically. Moreover, the substructure of the screen lining, and thus the structural frame of the vibrating screen or of the screening machine, should not be affected, either during screen operation or during replacement of the screen linings.
A screen lining with rigid screening elements and a profiled member as intermediate element between the screening element and substructure is known from DE 34 25 485 C2, to which member the screening elements, which have an appropriate thickness, are fastened in a snap-lock manner at a lower recessed region. The profiled member has a horizontal lip that covers the top of the substructure.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,217 discloses a screen lining with an adapter strip for replaceable attachment of rigid screening elements to a supporting substructure, wherein the adapter strip has, on its side facing away from the screening elements, projections that are provided for insertion into openings in the substructure. The screening elements rest on a bearing region of the adapter strip, and have a recess in which an annular collar of a securing pin seated on the adapter strip engages and secures the screening elements.